Carob Cake
by mischief-monkey
Summary: "Why can't he love me the way you love me?"     My heart dropped, throbbing slowly, heavily, loudly against my ears and I feel my breath leave my body. A bitter smile graced my lips as I nodded.  Forbidden Fruit one-sided 56L mentioned RL


**Title: Carob Cake**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: one-sided ColonnelloxLambo, mentioned RebornxLambo**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Sexual themes, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Carob Cake**

Groggily, I stirred awake, face scrunching in irritation as I fathomed what could have possibly woken me up. A booming knock on my door snapped me from my hazy daze. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I shook my head and glanced at the clock. The angry red lights telling me it's two in the morning, too late for any self respecting person to be visiting. I stifle a yawn, putting on a loose pair of shorts in a weak attempt to be half decent.

Trudging down the hall, I opened the door to reveal two pairs of bloodshot, watery electric green eyes. Without a word, he flung himself at me. Sobs wracked his lithe body as he clung to me like a lifeline. I squeezed his fragile form in comfort and carried him over to the L-shaped couch.

A sharp pang struck my chest, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth at seeing him devastated and heartbroken. With a deep sigh, I rubbed his back and pressed my lips on his temple, murmuring sweet nothings. I have fantasized about this very moment many times, but I didn't wish for his misery. I hated seeing him like this, hurt and rejected by the man he devoted himself to. He whimpered softly, feeling my anger seething. Quickly, I shook my head, cradling his body to my chest to pacify his distress.

Sniffling lightly, he finally calms down. He moves to sit up and I relinquish my hold on him, shifting back to give him space.

"Gimme cake!" He gulped the tears down with a pout from his bruised lips. I raised a brow, shaking my head in refusal as I willed myself to act normal at his burst of cheer. He pouted some more, enticing red lips quivering slightly. "I'm cute!"

"Bunnies are cute too." I smirked, not missing a beat as I teased him. He frowned, puffing his cheeks as big, round, barium green eyes become misty with unshed tears. I sigh in defeat, trudging to the kitchen with a tired groan.

"Hurry, hurry~!" He giggled, clapping his hands sharply.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, assembling slices of cake and a glass of milk on a platter. I brought over the sweets and placed it on the coffee table. "Here."

"Thanks~!" He smiled, not wasting time to take a bite of the cake. He moans, eyes closed as he savored the pastry. I grunted in reply, slouching back on the couch as I avert my eyes. He laughs softly, a stark contrast to his usual merriment, but genuine. "I didn't think you'd have chocolate!"

I pursed my lips, slightly offended.

"It's not chocolate." His eyes widen in confusion, head tilting. He took another bite of cake as if to confirm it himself. I chuckled at the childish antics. "It's carob, healthier alternative to chocolate."

"Eh? Well, I bet I gave you a sweet tooth!"

"Wrong again!" I laughed at his pout. "You're always asking for cake every time you're here, so I might as well buy them for you."

He flushed, finishing a slice of cake as he downs his milk. Satisfied with the late-night snack, he scoots closer to me, his smile gone. He hangs his head down, hugging his knees up to his chest. Automatically, I wrap my arms around him. Tucking his head under my chin, his sable locks tickling my neck. I feel his breath become heavy, a wet sob escape his lips, his tears trickling down my naked chest.

"I got dumped." He started before letting out a bitter laugh. I closed my eyes, the sharp pang striking my chest again. "Reborn…" He stops himself, the anguish coming back in waves at the mention of his name.

I say nothing. No matter how much I want to make his tears go away, no matter how much I want to make his pain go away, I know I don't have the power to make him happy, to make him whole. Only my rival does, only Reborn. The hitman who can bring hope and happiness in those electric green eyes and take them away in a single command. I curse at myself, enraged at my own incompetence.

"Why can't he love me the way you love me?"

My heart dropped, throbbing slowly, heavily, loudly against my ears and I feel my breath leave my body. A bitter smile graced my lips as I nodded. So he knew, the whole time I've known him, he knew. Should I feel relieved our friendship didn't change? Or should I feel devastated he doesn't even acknowledge my feelings for him?

"I wish I met you first… Maybe… Maybe I would've fallen in love with you instead."

"I know." I muttered dejectedly, a bitter taste leaving my mouth. "I know."

"Just this once," he looks at me, watery green eyes glimmering in hope. "Can you show me how much you love me?"

"Lambo…" I allowed myself to fantasize, but I know I can't let myself go through with it. He's heartbroken, having lost the only man he's ever loved, the only man he will ever love.

"So you don't want me either…" He moves to get up, to ran away, but I tighten my arms around him, securing him to my chest.

"Lambo, are you sure?" I asked, even though I knew his answer. Without a second thought, he crushes his lips against mine. I nibble at his full lips, sucking at his tongue and he releases a needy groan. He was desperate, begging me to take him. He wants to feel wanted, to be embraced like a lover. So I did, unable to refuse him.

I carry him off to my bedroom, his lithe legs wrapped around my hips, his fingers scratching at my naked back. I secure him around me, one hand clutching at his supple bottom as my other hand undressed him. He's moaning, grinding his hips against mine, seeking for that delicious friction. I tumble him onto the bed, refusing to break our kiss.

Before long, he's crying again, sobbing poignantly. So I stop, pressing my forehead against his, willing my self to calm down. I knew this was coming, I knew it was too good to be true. He finally realized what we were doing, what we're about to do.

"I… I can do this!" He tells himself more than he tells me. I forced a smile on my face, but he only sobs harder. I rolled off him, cradling his frail form to my chest.

"Sshhh…" I cooed, kissing his temple. "Don't force yourself."

"No!" He sobs wetly, shaking his head as he moved to press our lips together. I held fast to him. "I need this Colonnello!"

"Don't force yourself." I repeat with a shake of my head. "You love Reborn."

"Why can't he love me the way you love me?"

_Author's Note: The carob was in the Garden of Eden and is a potential Forbidden Fruit. It is used as a common sweetener, juice, alcohol, syrup and even fodder. It is also used as a substitute for chocolate, though it's not really much healthier._


End file.
